Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 4 Fire
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu chases Kikyo leaving Kag alone, keeps other males away from Kag, & pushes her to far she snaps & changes, enraged sessh steps in & helps her, pervy Inu's a peeping hentai, Sessh & Inu play nasty tricks, updated 7/11 comedy romance LEMONS, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ media do Rated R lemons**

Dedicated to **Pclark Penny ,Crescentmoom760 , Dragongirl1158, Shadowzombie, Dragonfire Princess, MeganConsoer, Nadinejoy, Hyperion1124, KatieChanXoxoXSesshoukun** and to many more to name, and readers, for your constant support, updated extended July 13 2011, Sessh/Kag

**Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 4 Fire**

**By Raven 2010 Nov 14 2010**

**Slave driving Inuyasha, Kouga's distraction, the gangs rest**

Over the past two weeks Inuyasha was a slave driver and a half, he never wanted to stop and take a break. The group stopped, and started to set up camp refusing to go any further, even Kouga who stopped by some times told him to allow them to rest

"What we ain't stopping now" Inuyasha barked

"If you wanna live we are" Sango snapped

"Wind tunnel" Miroku said, while waving his cursed hand as if to say I'll suck you up in it "I think I better test it on something and make sure it still works" he said with a smirk

"Miroku fuck you, and the rest of you get your asses moving" Inuyasha barked

That did it Kagome snapped "Inuyasha?

"Yeah what?

"**Sit, **you miserable slave driving about to be dickless flea bitten dog rug, **sit** your like a bitch with a period one big giant cramp, and a pain in everybody's ass, **sit **now princess either we stop and rest or you die"

"Princess, gods damn it wench I ain't no damn female"

"Cough, bitch, cough" Miroku said

"Mutt face ya slave driving bastard, I'm a full blood youkai and even I need to stop and rest. If my Kagome collapses I'll beat you into bloody pulp, then use it to fertilize the garden" Kouga wise cracked

"Id like to see you try mangy wolf" Inuyasha retorted "You'll be wearing your ass for a hat"

"Don't tempt me dog boy" or is it neko boy?

"Who are you calling dog boy? Butt breath" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Duh, dog breath you are canine, and an Inu" aren't you? Kouga asked sarcastically

"I'll kill you"

"Awww poor little doggy woggy need to go for a walk, and go poo, poo to relieve his bitchiness? Constipations a bitch" hah? Kouga taunted

"Fucking sissy wolf now you die" Inuyasha yelled

"Lets see ya try and keep up mutt" Kouga said then turned and ran with Inuyasha in pursuit "Get a move on wench I ain't got all damn day"

"Get back here and fight like a man ya mangy wolf, I'll show you keep up when I get my hands on you I will shove my sword so far up your ass you'll never have to worry about constipation again" Inuyasha promised

"I would if there was a man to fight with, when you find one let me know" Kouga taunted "Come on princess at least make an effort to try and keep up"

"Ooo I ain't no fucking girl, now get back here so I can pound ya" Inuyasha yelled

"No way dog turd your gonna have to work to catch this prince" Kouga ragged

"God's love Kouga" Kags you know Kouga did that so we could gat a break and relax don't you? Sango said

"Yup and I am going to bring him something back from my time to thank him" Kagome replied

**A sight which I wish I'd never seen, Sesshoumaru's thoughts, all fangs**

Sesshoumaru's thoughts "I'm flying high above the forest headed toward my castle, when I catch the familiar scent of the half breed Inuyasha. I want only to avoid him and a violent confrontation so I mask my scent, sight, and sound so that when he comes into view I'll not be noticed, As I move closer to where he is I smell another scent one that I abhor it makes my nose twitch, and my stomach turn and me being a demon that's bad, for I am one who does not sicken easily"

"I do not know why I did but I looked down and saw a sight I wish I'd never seen., as I gaze upon the scene I know my eyes are wide but I cannot help it for the level of disgust, and shock that I feel is overwhelming. There I see the hanyou I am now ashamed to call brother, and the clay bitch rutting like pigs my gut wrenches, and I nearly vomit at the sight of it, I also notice that he ruts with but has not marked, or made her his mate by scent alone I can tell they have rutted many times before, but still she remains unclaimed. I am filled with shame that we both carry Taisho blood"

"I do not understand his jealousy over the miko Kagome when he obviously prefers the dead one. It is then that I have decided that when I return from my castle at night fall I will remain hidden and watch over the miko, and then intervene if anything goes to far, I will enjoy putting him in his place"

"Hm the wolf prince is correct in calling him Inutrasha for that is what he has now become, and will remain in my eyes. I have taken care of all that needed to be dealt with at my castle, and have arranged for Jaken to remain with Rin, I made good time getting back to the miko, hidden I watch as Inuyasha returns to camp feigning innocence, and starts"

"Sit, the miko says Inuyasha hit's the ground this thrills me to no end, I know I will never tire of it. What the miko does next shocks the hell out of me, as well as the others" Sesshoumaru thought

"Inuyasha weren't you supposed to be somewhere getting your knob polished? Kagome wisecracked

"Knob what? What knob?

"What the hell is that I wonder? Getting his knob polished" Miroku whispered to Sango

"I know what that is Kagome told me it's about it" Sango said

"Well woman tell the poor dumb monk already" Miroku teased

"Blow job, in Kagome's time getting your knob polished, means getting a blow job" Miroku nearly choked on the tea in his mouth, just before it sprayed across the ground, and he burst out laughing

"So it means blow job, interesting" Sesshoumaru thought

"Yo monk what the fuck are you laughing at? Cause I don't see one thing funny here" Inuyasha bit

"Cant a monk, and his lovely female companion talk, and joke among themselves without you ruining it? Miroku insulted

"No, not when your gawking at me" Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha why don't you go get your knob polished? Sango needled

"What the fuck is this fuckin knob polishing shit?

"Ah so young, so dumb, sit" Kagome said and walked away, while all laughed

Later that night they stopped to make camp, as usual Inuyasha griped, and complained calling them weak humans. A furious fed up Shippou became so enraged he leapt up and bit Inuyasha right on his butt, mad Kirrara joined the fun and bit the other side, he reached around in back of him to grab Shippou and Kirrara Kagome sat him

"Yeeeeeow son of a bitch" Inuyasha screamed

"Sit"

"Kagome why? Ow, ow, ow you traitor" Inuyasha said "Get them ow the hell off me"

"They're only showing you their love" Miroku teased "Aw how sweet kitsune, and kitty kisses"

"Oh yeah lecher with they're kind of love who needs hate" Inuyasha replied

"First he ruts, now gets bitten by a kitsune, and neko this almost makes up for that filth I witnessed with him and the dead one, I am so loving this" Sesshoumaru said

"Hey mutt face? I love the 2 new decorations hanging from your butt hope they don't catch a disease" want a kimono, jewelry, and some hair combs to go with them? Kouga taunted as he skidded to a halt in front of Kagome

"Oh that reminds me Kouga I've got something for you" Kagome said

"Yeah beautiful like what?"

"This it's my thank you for getting Inuyasha to chase you the other day, getting us a break" Kagome said then handed him potato chips, and ramen

"Hey damn it wench you cant do that" Inuyasha barked

"Ah shut up mutt, thanks my Kagome" Kouga said to gripe Inuyasha

"Ooooouch" Inuyasha screamed while Kirrara, and Shippou bit harder and making him jump, and thrilling Sesshoumaru to no end

"Shhhhhhh Inuyasha some of us are trying to think here" Sango said to bust his balls

"Should I, or shouldn't I? Sesshoumaru thought "Ah what the hell I've been a good boy, and I owe it to myself to have a little fun" using his powers he swiftly made Inuyasha's nuts itch

"Ooooh crap, my aching ass, my itching balls" Inuyasha whined, grabbed his balls, then started scratching, Shippou, and Kirrara let go, and Inuyasha ran for water

**Kouga's visit, and the return home**

The following day Kouga came by and stopped to visit, immediately Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with rage, and he went in to jealous, territorial canine mode

"Fucking sneaky low life wolf" Inuyasha barked "What did ya come to dump some of your fleas on us"

"Inushita what the fuck crawled up your butt and died? Kouga retorted

"Your face" what's it to ya,? Wait did I just say that? Inuyasha said

"Eeeeeeew mutt face yuck, sorry dog breath but I like girls" Kouga said, and kissed Kagome

"Hey you dirty fucking wolf get your dirty, diseased lips off Kagome now" Inuyasha snapped

"Kouga, Kouga, do it again, more Kouga, Kouga" Sango, and Miroku cheered

"Sorry mutt face I've got a nice pair of lips I have to keep warm" Kouga said, picked Kagome up, and took off toward the forest "Later loser"

"Little brother your stupidity knows no limits" Sesshoumaru said, and immensely enjoyed watching the raging hanyou. He laughed so hard he almost peed himself

"Hey Kouga this is great it'll really piss Inuyasha off, I love it" Kagome said

"Yeah the mutt otta be pretty steamed by now" Kouga said laughing "Anything that gets under his skin I love it"

"Kouga you are truly sneaky I am proud of you" Kagome praised

"Ya I love my work hehehe"

"Hey Kouga could you do me a favor?

"Sure Kagome anything for you"

"Will you please take me to the bone eaters well?

"Let's go woman" He said, on the way Kagome told Kouga all about the well, and the time travel he was amazed

They arrived at the well Kagome sat, then swung her legs over the edge of the well "Kagome after your good and gone I'll tell mutt face you went to visit your folks" Kouga promised

"Thanks Kouga"

Kagome hugged him then jumped in, Sesshoumaru was amazed at the sight he saw the blue light enveloped her, and took her away he also found what she told Kouga about the old well fascinating he would have to learn more of it in the future. As he promised Kouga went back to the camp and told Inuyasha that Kagome went to see her family, and Inuyasha did not disappoint

"She what, without telling me first" Inuyasha barked

"You heard me mutt she went to visit her family" you got a problem with that? Kouga said

"This ain't no time for her to be taking a vacation" Inuyasha complained

"_**Inuyasha you selfish, arrogant, self centered, egotistical bastard, she never asks for anything and does so much for us. The least you can **_

_**do is leave her the hell alone, and let her have this one little luxury, and stop acting like a shitty whiny bitch"**_ enraged Miroku screamed

"Miroku what the fuck is your problem? We've got jewel shards to find"

"Yes we do indeed however Inuyasha I do notice that when you see kikyho's soul collectors you have time for her, you quickly take the time to abandon our mission and run to her, and return when you damn well feel like it" Miroku snapped

"Score one for the monk" Sesshoumaru thought

"Inuyasha leave Kagome alone, and let her visit her family in peace, or I'll stop you" Sango said while stroking her hiraikotsu, and glaring daggers at him

"You bunch of idiots" Inuyasha insulted

"Beats being brainless with a head full of shit like you" Sango insulted

"Shut your trap, or I'll shut it for you" Kouga threatened

"Oh yeah why don't you try? Big mouth wolf" Inuyasha dared

"Ok mutt you asked for it" Kouga answered, thump was heard, then Inuyasha hit the ground unconscious "Well stupid you dared me"

When Inuyasha came around he jumped up, and bolted to the well before they could move he leapt up to jump into the well, but when he came down his feet touched just above the well's entrance, then he was knocked back, and thrown 15 feet away by a powerful barrier

"Hahaha mutt face that's my Kagome, she knew you'd try some shit and was ready for ya numb nuts" Kouga wise cracked

"Yeah why don't you try it"

What the fuck do I look suicidal to you? You dumb flea bag, you do it loud mouth" Kouga retorted

After his third try "Forget it Inuyasha might as well give it up, and rest your not getting through till Kag's unseals the well and that won't be to soon" Sango said

"Yeah besides Kagome doesn't want you bringing fleas into her house, hehehe" Kouga ragged

"Shove it Kouganna" Inuyasha insulted

"Why don't you give us a demonstration Sukiyasha"

**A late night visit from friends, the floating sword**

"Hm the miko will be gone for a while I can do what I want then come back later, But first tonight I will have some fun with little brother, hehehe" Sesshoumaru thought

"Inuyasha it's time to go to bed if you do not stop ranting about Kagome, and let me get some sleep tonight I will kill you" Miroku said waving his staff to make a point

"Same here" Sango said while stroking Hiraikotsu

"Alright, alright ya bunch of babies" Inuyasha responded

Later on Inuyasha was fast asleep when he was suddenly drenched with icy cold water, then picked up and abruptly dropped on his ass in a semi deep mud puddle by Sesshoumaru who had made himself invisible with his scent hidden

"Hah? What? Who? Who the fuck is there? I'm gonna kill you bastard" Inuyasha snapped

"Gee Inuyasha could you keep it down? If your gonna play at least do it quietly so the rest of us can get some sleep" Miroku said, knowing it was someone's prank on the hanyou but not who

Inuyasha went to the hot spring to wash himself, and his clothes, his clothes were stretched out on a tree branch drying, while he sat soaking for a while. Sesshoumaru was patiently waiting for the perfect time to strike while the poor unsuspecting hanyou was enjoying his nice hot soak

Just when Inuyasha was nicely dozing off to sleep a whole sack full of drunk, hyper demon rats were dumped over his head landing into the water. Dear sweet Sesshoumaru had gotten them good and drunk with sake before hand knowing they'd become very happy, hyper, and overly playful with alcohol

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh fuck get off of me" why me? Inuyasha barked

Inuyasha tried to throw one of the rats but it clamped onto his ear and hung on, while one very happy Taiyoukai watched laughing his ass off. Oh and he was not done yet to Sesshoumaru's way of thinking the night was still young the now defeated exhausted hanyou returned to camp, and bedded down

Inuyasha finally got back to sleep after a few minutes he was awoken by squirming in his hakama, and haori he leapt to his feet "What the fuck is this shit?

At first he jumped around, and shook his body trying to dislodge what ever it was, he finally decided to bite the bullet and looked inside his clothing there he found of all things squirrel. They're eyes eerily glowed in the dark, and one even had the nerve to stick it's tongue out at him as if taunting

"Son of a fucking bitch" what the hell? Squirrels" Inuyasha yelled

Totally unaware that the eyes of his friends were upon him very intently watching, and very much enjoying the late night Inuyasha show. Sensing that he was being watched he froze in his tracks for a minute, looked at them, and that's when everyone burst into laughter along with Sesshoumaru in his hiding place

"Gee thanks for nothing you bunch of finks" Inuyasha snapped

"But Inu baby you know we l, love you" Sango got out while laughing "Sniff, sniff why are you so mean? she said feigning tears

"Yes Inuyasha our only concern is your h, happiness, and well b, being" Miroku choked out

"Hey Inubaka got take a bath" will you? the rest of us don't need to catch y, your fleas" Shippout got out laughing

"If I get fleas your gomma die" Sango ragged

"Shippou you little bast" Inuyasha started but never finished. One of the squirrels bit then hung on to one of his butt cheeks "Yeeeeouch you little shits I'll kill you little fuckers slowly" that's when the other squirrels picked a spot bit, and hung on "Bitches" Inuyasha bellowed while he tried to shake them off

"Oh shit I'm gonna die from laughing" Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru Knowing that Kagome would not be back for a few days decided to wait until the following night to leave after he had one last night of fun with Inuyasha, once again it was time to go to sleep so the group went to bed. Once Inuyasha fell asleep Sesshoumaru made himself invisible, with his sight, scent, and sound hidden Sesshoumaru stealthy crept up on Inuyasha, and slipped tetsuseiga out of its sheath having had a change of heart he could now touch tetsuseiga with burning

He gazed down at Inuyasha for a few seconds, waited, then turned him onto his stomach, and spanked him with the sword just enough to wake him up, the startled hanyou woke up with a jolt, and quickly turned onto his back. He reached for tetsuseiga only to find it gone, then heard something swoosh through the air, he looked in front of him there was his sword floating in mid air, Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes widened he lunged for tetsuseiga every time he did it went up

"Oh come on tetsuseiga come to daddy" please? Inuyasha

Tetsuseiga dodged again, rose up in mid air point down, then spun around Inuyasha's head making the poor hanyou dizzy. Sesshoumaru was no longer using hands, and was now using his powers to move the sword, and was hidden in the bushes, Inuyasha tried numerous times to latch onto his sword but got spanked. This went on for quite a while, and he finally managed to get a hold of it, Inuyasha was as happy as a clam to have his prized possession back, but Sesshoumaru wasn't done tormenting him yet while holding his sword next Inuyasha heard

"Eeeeeeeeek no, no, no let me go you cant" A voice came from tetsuseiga

"Ahhhhhhh" what the hell? You can't talk" Inuyasha said after dropping it

"Well you just heard me" didn't you genius? It said "And did you have to drop me on my butt? That hurts you know"

"Wha, what you must be possessed" Inuyasha stuttered

"No fool I've been here all of this time" it said

"Oh come on your possessing my damn sword, now get the fuck out of my tetsuseiga before I really get pissed" Inuyasha threatened

"Why you naughty little hanyou" need another spanking? I'd be more then willing to oblige" it teased

"Fuck you you, tetsuseiga was made from my father's fang and you ain't my fathers spirit" so who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my sword? Inuyasha snapped

"Sniff and I thought we were friends I mean after all that we have been through together" It teased

"That's it you little bastard whoever you are I've had enough of this bullshit get over here now" Inuyasha commanded

"Ooooooo does that mean you wuv me? it taunted

"Ya little fucker I'll show you love" Inuyasha promised

For a while Inuyasha chased tetsuseiga around the village, it escaped him every time, after half an hour Inuyasha caught his sword which suddenly became hot forcing him to release it, then a blinding red demonic aura shone around it. Tetsuseiga hovered in front of Inuyasha as if daring him to try again, a nervous Inuyasha had no wish to it inched it's way toward him as if slowly stalking him

"Oh hell no, eeeeeee you stay away from me damn devil sword" Inuyasha said then turned and ran

Inuyasha shrieked as tetsuseiga chased him into the forest, relentlessly spanking him, while he ran Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's group all enjoyed it immensely and laughed their asses off, Sesshoumaru went to his castle later on

**Return to the past, the battle begins**

After things had quieted down, a happy well rested Kagome returned to the feudal era, and Inuyasha was waiting. The fuming hanyou sat on his favorite tree branch silently watching at first ,after Kagome had been there for a few minutes he jumped down, and glared at the miko

"Oi wench it's about time you got your damn ass back here, hope you enjoyed your vacation because it ain't gonna happen again I won't let it" Inuyasha said and if he only knew what was about to come

"About time I got back, vacation, you won't let it happen again" hah? First of all asshole I wasn't vacation, and screw me for wanting to see my family" Kagome snapped "Your always on my ass about time, seems to me you take plenty of it off from our mission for Kikybitch, whenever you damn well feel like it"

"Inuyasha don't do it" the others all said in unison knowing he was about to do something stupid

"Well you can't just up and take off whenever you damn well feel like it" Inuyasha snapped

"**Sit**_just who the fuck do you think you are dog boy? Your not my father and kiss my mother fucking ass, _**Sit**_ why don't you go play with your clay tart? you are a loyal puppy and run like a good little bitch whenever she calls_"

"**Sit** _don't you dare ever try to interfere with me, and those I care about ever again" understand? _**Sit** _and your one to talk about loafing every time you see clay bitches soul collectors even when were in the middle of a fucking life or death mission you stop abandon everyone and your duty then run to her" _Kagome screamed

"We have jewel shards to find" Inuyasha said after he pulled his face up off the ground

"If you want jewel shards that badly then look up your ass" why don't ya? I bet there's lots of them there, Inuyasha if I were you I'd leave me alone" Kagome warned her eyes ice cold and dead

"Inuyasha leave her alone fool before it's to late" Miroku warned noting the big change in her aura and dangerous fluctuation in her powers

Inuyasha reached, and managed to touch Kagome's hand but was burned as if he had touched a hot pot let her be "Inuyasha" Sango yelled "You dumb ass"

**A miko pushed to far, and a Taiyoukai's intervention**

Kagome's rage had gone to far was out of control, and she was now mindless to it, her own power surrounding her was in the form of a huge wide orb. Inuyasha reached and tried to take hold of her arm but was instead thrown 10 feet away sending him skidding across the ground

Sesshoumaru had just returned, and with his demonic speed he was behind her in a second then grabbed her about the waist with his arms around her holding her against his large muscular chest. Kagome tried to pull away from her captor but to no avail, Sesshoumaru's red, and Kagome's light pink aura's at first battled against each other, hers began to darken on it's own

Their auras combined turning into one big blood red one from Kagome's hatred, then their powers merged forming one huge impenetrable orb, at first Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red for a few seconds from the strain, then turned gold again the others all stared in shock. Sesshoumaru continued to hold her against him refusing to relinquish his hold on her

"Miko calm yourself"

"No let me go" she said in a deep mannish voice as if possessed

"I will do no such thing, you and your powers are dangerously out of control" Sesshoumaru replied

"Let go miko hungry" Kagome joked in a sadistic tone "Want to hut hanyou"

"Miko your soul is becoming corrupt, as are your powers" Sesshoumaru stated

"Like I care, if feeling this free is corrupt, then I'll keep it, hehehe" she said, and laughed demonically

"Bastard let her go" Inuyasha bellowed "Look what your turning her into"

"Shut up Inuyasha you've done enough" enraged Miroku snapped "It's your fault she's like this now, don't blame others"

"Yes Sesshoumaru sama do let me go, I only wish to have a little fun let me play with the cute puppy" Kagome staid, then laughed almost demonically

"Inuyasha what have you done? Are you the cause of the miko's current state? A pissed Sesshoumaru asked

"Kiss my ass lord Shittymaru" Inuyasha barked

"You will answer me now Imbecileyasha" Sesshoumaru demanded, and after waiting a few seconds and getting no response"Answer me now" or are you to much of a coward?

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru this is all his fault he caused it when she" Sango started to tell but was cut off by

"_**Inuyasha you traitorous bastard, you run other males away from me, made me think you loved and wanted me, then went to that clay bitch who tried to kill me. If that's what you want, and where you prefer to be, go and leave me the fuck alone you prick, but know this the next time your bitch tries to kill me I'll kill her" **_Kagome screamed

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha Kikyho hangs out with Naraku a lot, and she's probably sucking his dick among other things, so when you kiss her, or eat her out, your kissing, and sucking narku's dick" so tell me how's it taste? Kagome ragged

"Eeeeew, god's Kagome"

"Yes Inuyasha how does that tasted" Miroku needled

"Slurp" Sango teased

"Why little brother I had no idea you were a connoisseur" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

Kagome tried to escape again but Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her, his Mokomoko wrapped itself around both Sesshoumaru and Kagome holding them together with Kagome's arms pinned at her sides

"Sessbutthmaru you fucking let her go nooow" Inuyasha demanded

"You, you think to demand me simpleton" should I tell your little secret? I saw it the whole thing, I am sure the others would love to know" Sesshoumaru stated grinning deviously

Then had his Mokomoko unwrap itself from him, and wrap itself around Kagome stilling her, and keeping her arms pinned to her body. He gently set her down in a sitting position inside the orb and stepped out

"Sesshoumaru please let me out?

Miko say nothing more, observe, and listen you will learn something of great importance. I saw you Inuyasha days ago while I was flying overhead and nearly vomited" Sesshoumaru said

"What the fuck are you talking about bastard?

"In mid flight half breed I caught your scent ,and that of the other, then looked down and nearly puked from the vile disgusting sight that I saw, you and the clay poppet rutting like two rabid dogs" do you deny it? Sesshoumaru asked while glaring daggers with rage filled eyes

"You whorish thoroughbred pansy piece of shit" Inuyasha replied

"_**Enough Inusluta you abomination fucking a soul sucking murdering clay bitch, when you could have a live warm flesh and blood loving female you little bastard you sicken me" **_Sesshoumaru screamed

Then at the same time in a second Sesshoumaru's fist connected with Inuyasha's jaw sending him flying, all eyes fell upon the demon lord first shocked to hear foul language which he never uses, and second his rage over Kagome

"Inuyasha you what with the bitch who tried to kill me? When I get out of here you are royally fucked I promise you that" Kagome snapped

Sesshoumaru with one hand then picked Inuyasha up by his neck, while holding him up he looked into Inuyasha's eyes with murderous hatred, and disgust clearly written across his face

"Half breed I would have thought that you would have chosen this miko, but obviously I was mistaken" Sesshoumaru snapped "You obviously prefer corpses"

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru now let her go" Inuyasha choked out

"Hm I'm bored now Inutrasha. I must thank the wolf prince he named you well, but then he does know trash when he sees it, " Sesshoumaru said coldly with an evil smirk, dropping Inuyasha on his butt then turned to walk away

"What are you his bitch? Inuyasha wisecracked

"No but you are Naraku's"

"What? What the fuck do you mean by that asshole?

"Simple idiot since your so dense I'll repeat it for you, as the miko explained to you earlier, when you kiss, or go down on your clay zombie, your kissing and sucking Naraku's dick"

"Ooooo shit" Sango, and Miroku exclaimed

"Son of a bitch I won't let you take her" Inuyasha said starting to draw tetsuseiga

"First the way you speak of your mother is disgraceful, you will stop it now" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly "Second you think to draw your sword against me? Fathers fang will not harm me he had it made that way fool"

"Shut up asshole, I'll stop you whatever it takes bastard" Inuyasha threatened

"As you wish shit head" Sesshoumaru retorted

"You cannot take her I will not allow it lord Pussymaru" Inuyasha said while he got up and drew tetsuseiga

Turning, and looking back at Inuyasha Sesshoumaru said "At least I love living women, and I am not a clay corpse fucker like you I have had enough"

Sesshoumaru put one hand out, and sprayed Inuyasha in the face with some of his poison the kind that would keep the hanyou subdued, and asleep for a few days

"Goodnight you asshole" Miroku said to Inuyasha as he hit the ground

Sesshoumaru walked back over to the orb, stepped inside, picked Kagome up bridal style, looked back at the rest of the group "Inuyasha is not dead he will awaken in a few days. I will send for you after a few days have passed so that you may visit her, all except Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru stated then in a flash he and Kagome were gone

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru" the others said in unison to the lords retreating form

**Shared passion, be mine?**

When he landed Sesshoumaru sat with Kagome in his lap intending to keep her there until she was calm enough to be set free. His golden eyes gazed down into her chocolate brown ones with intensity that calmed her a lot and, fast she kept her eyes locked on his enjoying the sight and feel of him, she snuggled up against him

"Should I do it? Oh hell I might as well" Sesshoumaru thought he had one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her waist, Kagome's heart raced as he drew nearer to her without hesitation he swiftly had his soft warm lips descended upon hers

The second she relaxed his pelt unwrapped itself from her and Kagome's arms immediately went around his neck, and she kissed him back. Before Sesshoumaru knew it the little minx had her tongue in his mouth, he groaned at the feel of her silky tongue brushing against and caressing his, then scented her intense arousal which thrilled him it matched his own, he was more then willing to quench her fire and his own

**Lemon starts**

Kagome was now in unbearable lust for the beautiful demon lord, she lay back and pulled him down on top of her. She put her legs around his arched her back, ground into him and could feel his huge long hardness as he could feel the heat of her core through his hakama

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck, and at the same time opened her obi, and kimono then found she had no undergarments on, he quickly felt and gently took her breasts one at a time into his warm welcoming mouth, she writhed under his touch. In no time at all Kagome had him out of his armor, then opened, and slowly removed his haori while licking and nipping his chest

"Kagome that feels so good"

"Sesshoumaru you are so beautiful, and look like an angel"

"And you like a goddess, but I'm no angel, just a bad dog in need of a healer" He teased, then took her lips again with his

"Mmm" she moaned

Kagome got his hakama opened, and her hands were all over him she slowly slid them down past his hips, and gripped his length it twitched in her hand. Sesshoumaru lowered himself down onto her wanting to torture her before he took her he ground it between her now wet folds and soon she came hard

"_**Yes Sesshoumaru" **_she cried out and soaked him

Using his demonic speed he got rid of his hakama, and her kimono Kagome placed her mouth over his nipples and swirled her tongue around them while her hands roamed his body. And with his hands he enjoyed his exploration of hers

"Woman what you do to me no other will have you"

"And what you do to me that felt so good" please take me now? she replied

"Be mine? He asked

"Are you sure? Kagome asked

"Yes miko I am one night with you will never be enough"

"Yes Sesshoumaru sama "she teased

"Growl, miko drop the sama"

"Got ya"

"Really now I am about to get you vixen"

Sesshoumaru kissed her deep, and with one push he sheathed himself fully inside her hot passage taking her virginity, he stilled himself to allow her to adjust to him, but she moaned his name, and thrust into him so Sesshoumaru obliged her and slid in and out. He continued both were to far in deep lust to wait, and their animalistic nature's took over

"Kagome your mine for eternity take pleasure with me, do not hold back" he said and licked the spot on her neck where he'd place his mark

She tightened, and he knew he'd not be alone, Kagome latched onto his cute ass while moving with him, he groaned in ecstasy, moved faster. Knowing what she wanted Sesshoumaru moved faster and harder, he wanted his soon to be mate to experience pure ecstasy, their unbridled lust had them mindless to all but each other then it began

"Sesshy yes" she cried out as waves of pleasure overcame her _**"Oh Maruuu"**_

"_**My Gome" **_both called out with their climaxes

Sesshoumaru swiftly sunk his fangs into the left side of her neck above the pulse point, Kagome felt strange as if she were changing, then grew fangs and by instinct bit her mate the way he had her, they could not stop climaxing. Even after their releases had ended Sesshoumaru stayed hard and continued at his joyous task, taking Kagome into paradise with him over and over again

"Mate I am not through with you yet"

"Maru I do not care if you kill me I will die happy" Kagome joked

"What do you think I will let you get away that easily? I am going to make love to you till you cannot walk"

More harder Maru harder"

"Oh woman this feels to damned good"

"Sesshoumaru yes oh god's Yeeeees"

"Mine only mine" Sesshoumaru said

Both growled, eyes bled red, claws, and fangs elongated and burrowed into each others flesh, and after a very long time both cried out while they exploded together

"_**Uh Maruuu" **_Kagome called out

"_**Miko yeees" **_they continued like this for nearly a week

**Lemon ends**

**Who's got beef, and an invitation to Sesshoumaru's castle**

The newly mated pair went to Sesshoumaru's castle, Kagome was immediately accepted, welcomed, and well liked by Sesshoumaru's staff. She became friends fast with the woman, they taught her all they knew about Sesshoumaru, even how to drive him nuts Rin loved having Kagome there and was calling her mother in no time

At breakfast when they were seated Kagome wanted to have some fun, Sesshoumaru had his favorite thing a big fat raw juicy steak on his plate, Kagome reached over snatched it then ran like hell with a very hungry wanting his meat back Taiyoukai close behind chasing her down. Kagome ran through the castle with Sesshoumaru in hot pursuit, when they were out of hearing range the servants laughed their asses off a playful Sesshoumaru was never seen before but was a wonderful sight indeed.

Kagome bolted through Sesshoumaru's private garden, and also second entrance to his private quarters where others were not allowed. She thought to escape and successfully hide from him there, she was in an area in the back that was hidden by the many beautiful plants growing there, then suddenly Kagome was pounced on by none other then her now smiling evilly, and licking his lips mate

"Gulp, oh crap" Kagome said "Uh oh Sesshy's hungry"

"Hm, indeed my thieving little mate" Sesshoumaru said "Sesshy's very hungry"

"Oh ok I surrender peace offering here's your steak back"

Sesshoumaru took the steak "Very well I accept, but you will share it with me I'll not have a weak mate running around without nourishment" he said they ate then he threw her over his shoulder and ran to his room

"Sesshy what are you gonna do to me? Am I being punished?

"Hm" was his only response

**Lemon starts**

Before Kagome could even blink Sesshoumaru had them both naked, and on the bed devouring his banquet, he was just to damn skillful, and good at it in seconds she was arching her back while he cured her ache

"Oh my god's Se Sesshoumaru it feels so g good I almost cant take it" she stammered _**"Oh yes Se Sesshoumaruuu" **_she screamed while digging her fingers into the sheets

"Hm, beef, and miko meat what a perfect, and delicious combination I must remember to combine them more often" he teased

"Pant, pant S, Sesshoumaru are you trying to kill me? That was more passionate then usual" what happened to you is it mating season? Kagome a panting inquired

"No my love you should know that is what happens when you cause a male Inu to chase you, it excites us we love chasing our females, and take them almost anywhere"

"Interesting" she replied then knocked him onto his back and ravaged him with her warm mouth

"That's it oh hell yes mate" he said "_**Kagomeee" **_he cried out while digging his claws into the sides of the bed

Kagome then began licking, nipping, and kissing her way up his body, intent on first working him up until he was almost ready to explode, then mounting and riding him. He allowed her to till she got to his neck then he kissed her hard, and had her on her back gently sucked on, and played with her breasts

"Sesshy wants to fuck now" he said, entered her warm sheath and was pounding away

"Mmm yes Sesshy yes" she moaned _**"Oh my sweet kami's yes" **_

"Ah you kill me" he said, then it hit him hard _**"Kagome" **_their orgasms kept coming one after the other

"Murderer" she teased

"Mate I love you" he said

"I love you to, your mine" she replied

"Yes and only yours" he answered, then started moving within her again

"Se, Sesshoumaru I can't stop coming" Kagome gasped

"Neither can I, we are over stimulated oh god's I do not c, care it feels so good" he panted out

"Ah don't stop _**"Oh Sesshoumaru" **_she said while thrusting into him

"Oh shit ooo harder mate yes" he coaxed _**"Gomeeeee" **_

"We will not be leaving this room, so don't plan on going anywhere" Sesshoumaru informed her and they did not for the following three days

**Lemon ends **

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle on Kirara 5 days later, Sesshoumaru had sent for them as a surprise for Kagome, Kagome was sitting in the garden when they arrived and squealed with excitement when she saw them, at first they except for Shippou when they saw her were surprised. Kagome was thicker built, very curvy, with hair down to her thighs, golden eyes claws, fangs, and had Sesshoumaru's markings, she was more beautiful, the others stood baffled till Shippou Knowing her scent called

"Kagome it's you, wow you're a beautiful Inu miko" Shippou said

"Thank you Shippou"

"Yes" Sango, and Miroku said

"Shippou?

"Rin" they greeted each other hugged then took off

"Surprise mate" Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru you sneak thank you I owe you big time for this" Kagome said

"You can pay me later for now enjoy your visit" he said and winked

"You hentai" Kagome teased

"Yes but you knew that before we mated" he joked "Didn't you? My little meat thief" he said reminding her of the other day"

"Yes so true, you meat fiend" she answered wearing a lecherous smile

"I sent an invitation to your friends they will be staying for a while" Sesshoumaru told her

Kagome was so excited she leapt up wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, and legs around his waist, then gave him the hottest kiss in history he held onto her and enjoyed the affection he knew that night would be one to remember

"I suggest you stop now, or I might take you right here" he teasingly whispered in her ear

Afterward's Miroku, and Sango greeted then hugged their friend, the visit was a happy one they caught up on things while Sango was there she, and Kagome sparred and Sesshoumaru was also training her in battle skills, and weaponry she excelled. Kirrara, and Ah Un became buddies

**The unexpected visitor, a humiliating situation**

**Lemon starts**

A week later late at night Kagome, and Sesshoumaru were in one of Sesshoumaru's outdoor hot springs. Amorous Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome close to him he kissed her, his hands found their way down to her ass feeling, and holding onto it. Kagome's hands roamed his god like body, Sesshoumaru was highly aroused from her affections, she put her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck Sesshoumaru pushed his shaft deep inside her, he moved in and out kissing her while their tongues did battle

"Sesshy harder faster please?

"I was hoping you'd say that" and he slammed into her with inhuman speed

"Ooooo Sesshoumaru yes"

"Kagome ahhh you make me feel so good"

"Se, Sesshoumaru it it's coming"

"Mine to"

"_**Sesshoumaru oh god's I love youuu"**_

"_**Gome"**_

They had just started their releases "Well ain't this fuckin peachy" Inuyasha's voice rang in their ears

Kagome was about to halt her movements, but when Sesshoumaru did not cease, she made up her mind that she might as well enjoy it so she resumed moving with her mate until their end was mere seconds away

"Little brother are you going to be a hentai and watch? Or will you be respectable and leave? Or do you need pointers? Choose to stay and watch I care not" Sesshoumaru needled Natasha "While I pleasure my mate" he whispered in Kagome's ear, but Inuyasha heard it

"Let him watch Sesshoumaru, if he's dumb enough to stay, I need to come this one is huge I ache, and I'm so close if I have to stop I will fucking kill him" Kagome said

"I'll never leave you to suffer mate this is how you please a woman little brother observe, and learn"

Sesshoumaru sped up and their explosions hit, Sesshoumaru bit into Kagome's neck _**"Sesshoumaru" **_she called, then bit his neck, their orgasms were long, and hard. They rode them to completion

"You see little brother that is how it is done" did you learn anything? Sesshoumaru taunted

"I, I don't fucking believe it you kept going asshole" Inuyasha said "Nasty bastard"

"Yes and you stayed, and continued to watch" did I not tell that I would show you how it is done? What did you think I was lying? You know I never lie I have no desire, or need to" Sesshoumaru informed him

"Y, you your worse then Miroku"

"Inuyasha the monk much like myself is not about to allow another to stop him from pleasuring his female, or partaking of it himself" Sesshoumaru stated "Given the circumstances I believe he would do the same

"And Kagome you did not stop him"

"We are mates I enjoy him immensely, and I will not stop or deny him pleasure for another" she snapped at Inuyasha "Sesshy miko wants to fuck more" she whispered in his ear

"Inuyasha you have had your say now leave I wish to continue" Or do you wish me to kill you for interfering? Sesshoumaru said

"Fuck you Sesshoupig"

Kagome feeling hatefully spiteful, and wanting to aggravate Inuyasha to no end, thrust into Sesshoumaru, then started moving, that set her taiyoukai's blood to boil, Sesshoumaru's beast was roused, and wanted to come out and play. When she began to ride him Sesshoumaru's control snapped, then his eyes bled red, he bit his mates mating mark for the third time as if to reinforce the bond, and she did the same, he removed his fangs, and looked at his brother with blood red eyes

"Your one to talk Inuhentai" Or is it Pigyasha? Said Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha finally left without another word with his head down

"Now where were we mate? Sesshoumaru asked and continued plowing into Kagome's heated depths

"Oh shit I can't get enough" she said then called his name while exploding

"That's what I like to hear mate" Sesshoumaru said kissed her, and groaned during their shared releases. Sesshoumaru was plotting revenge he hadn't decided what it was going to be yet but he'd think of something later on.

**Lemon ends**

Inuyasha was fuming even though he was the one who insisted on staying he thought Sesshoumaru would have stopped, but worse was that Kagome didn't stop him, and kept going he had drastically underestimated Sesshoumaru. Kagome also had a wicked plot in mind, one that would both shock, and humiliate Inuyasha to no end, shed wait to spring it on him

Later on "Miroku, Sango wanna have some? I have a really sick idea" Kagome said

"Yes it will really shock, and humiliate little brother to no end, hehehe" Seshoumaru added

"I'm up for it, just name it"

"Me to I'm there" Miroku agreed, Inuyasha came in, Kagome winked at Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku grinned

"Tell me monk if you and the slayer were in the midst of having relations, and were at your peaks" And someone came by would you stop, or continue till it was complete?

"Well if the stupid bastard was dumb enough to stand there and watch, screw em I'd keep going, no sense in ruining a good peak" Miroku answered

"Me I'd just cut the fuckers nuts off balls dick and all" Sango added with a smirk

"Eeek" Inuyasha squeaked, and took off for parts unknown

**The vengeful monk, and the new display**

Next morning Kagome, and Sesshoumaru got up went to their private hot spring, and bathed when they were done they dressed, and headed to the dining hall for breakfast when they arrived what they saw surprised them. Miroku was sitting in his chair that was pulled out and away from the table, with an unconscious Inuyasha lying on the floor with a lump on his head next to but about three feet away from miroku

"Miroku what happened? Kagome asked

"We all know I am a hentai, but Inuyasha is a disgrace he started telling us all about you, and Sesshoumaru in the hot spring last night, and when we told him to shut up he wouldn't stop, so I hit him over the head with my staff, I'm a hentai but I'd never stoop so low as to watch others partaking in carnal pleasure"

"Yeah I was going to kill him with my hiraikotsu, but Miroku stopped me" Sango said

"Fun killer"

"Hm and I missed the entertaining events" Sesshoumaru said

When Inuyasha woke up 3 hours later he was tied to one of the front gates of Sesshoumaru's castle, put on display wearing a pink flowered kimono, matching pink shoes. His hair was pulled up high on his head and tied up with a big pink tie, and one pink bow on each ear, he was also heavily perfumed then saw, Sesshoumaru ,Kagome Miroku, and Sango standing there staring

Kenji, and Minori the 2 guards at the front gate were in on it "Lord Sesshoumaru when this pretty little hanyouess is released may I take her as my mate? Kenji asked

"Wait a minute I have first dibs on Yasha she's mine I saw, her first I bet she's an all nighter" Minori added

"Eeeeeeeee the fuck you will, I am male you two stupid Inu bastards, take a sniff then you will know you dumb fucks, try and I'll kill ya" Inuyasha snapped

"Ooo feisty I like that" Minori teased

"Oh yeah that really turns me on" Kenji said

"Sesshoumaru you son of a bitch I will kill you for this I promise I will" Inuyasha threatened

"Then a third Nakemaru a cat youkai came over, he was a Sesshoumaru's captain of the guards and was also in on it joined in the fun Inuyasha gave a sour face

"Yum who's the beautiful Hanyouess? Nakemaru asked "Oh what I could do with her, we'd take it nice and slow, and make it last all night long. I'll be gentle., make you scream my name"

"Bastaaard" Inuyasha bellowed I'll kill you"

This is my little sister Yasha" Sesshoumaru answered

"Sesshoumaru you fuckin bitch your dead. Inuyasha my name is Inuyasha not Yasha you idiots" can't you assholes tell I'm male by my scent? He screamed

"Hah all I smell is a perfumed female" Nakemaru answered

"Yeah me to" Kenji, and Minori said

"Great first two dumb Inu mutts, and now worse then than that a damn stupid flea bitten neko, I like girls damn it. You bastards try and I'll cut or rip off your dicks off balls and all" Inuyasha bellowed

"That's ok sexy I like it rough" Kenji said

"Me to" said Minori

"Oh no you don't I am the general so I out rank you" Nakemaru informed them

"Aw come on" Kenji, and minori said

"Sesshoumaru why the hell are you doing this? Inuyasha snapped

"Watch then you tell others little sister" Sesshoumaru answered

"Miroku you big mouth prick"

"Yes Yasha I told Sesshoumaru, but you told us about he, and Kagome's private activities ,then when Sango and told you we had no wish to hear it you would not stop" Do you know how disgusting what you did that night is? you call me a hentai letch but I'd never stoop that low" Miroku scolded

"You may release Yasha now" Sesshoumaru stated

They untied Inuyasha then Kenji, Minori, and Nakemaru closed in on him feigning romantic interest while Inuyasha nervously backed away plotting his escape

"Whoever catches her first can claim her as your mate. I'd be proud and honored to have one of you three men as a brother in law" Sesshoumaru said

"Eeeeew get the hell away from me you fuckers" Inuyasha demanded but they didn't Inuyasha ran and they gave chase

"Don't run I want pups" Nakemaru teased

"We can have a period of mating time, and enjoy each other before I pup you" Kenji ragged

"With me you'll have all the finest silks, and everything a goddess like you needs, and deserves" Minori added

"Gee I w, wonder which one will catch our little Y, Yasha? Kagome got out between laughs"

After they were gone out of sight, and hearing range, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and the palace staff watched the events, and burst out into hysterical, gut busting laughter. The chasing of Inuyasha went on for the rest of the day, the soldiers came back but Inuyasha was not seen or heard from for 3 days


End file.
